Zéro de Conduite
by Calamithy
Summary: UA, OS. Duo est capitaine de soirée. Celui qui conduit c'est celui qui ne boit pas. Et il s'y tiendra. Seulement... Pour ma Lunanamoi happy happy lala :p ! Et pour Fredka :D


**Disclaimers : Shin Kidousenki Gundam Wing, personnages et produits dérivés appartiennent à Sunrise, Bandai, Setsu Agency et aux parties associées.**

**Genre : UC et je ne dis rien de plus (sauf dans la résumé :D)  
><strong>

**Rating : T  
><strong>

**Résumé ? Duo est capitaine de soirée. Celui qui conduit c'est celui qui ne boit pas. Sauf que...  
><strong>

**Micis ! A toutes les personnes qui ont pensé à moi et qui ont mis un petit mot.**

**Fic pour qui ? : Pour ma Lunanamoi ! Happy Bidet to youuuu, que tes branches attrapent un bisho ! Et aussi pour Fredka, pour tous les petits mots qu'elle prend le temps de m'envoyer ^^  
><strong>

**Je l'ai commencée en Italie, continuée en Suisse et terminée en France. Commencée vendredi après un hug de Jared, terminée hier, chez moi. Mais FFnet a merdé sec et refusé de la poster :p**

**J'étais donc à la convention SPN de Rome avec Luna et j'ai ressenti tout plein d'émotions ^^. Rien de ce que j'ai écrit ne s'est passé pendant la convention, hein ? Ce sont juste les circonstances, ce qu'un - ou plusieurs - touchers peu(ven)t faire naître. Et je peux définitivement dire qu'on peut ressentir tout plein de choses quand on est dans les bras de Misha et qu'il vous regarde ou quand le colosse vous serre dans ses bras ^^**

* * *

><p><strong>Zéro de Conduite<br>**

**T**

**Paris, 13 avril 2011, 0h00, l'heure du crime  
><strong>

**T**

Il y a des moments où le temps s'arrête complètement. Où on ne comprend plus rien à ce qu'il se passe et que la vie se met à ne plus avoir aucun sens.  
>Où il n'y a ni de haut, ni de bas. Ni de gauche, ni de droite.<br>Où on ne comprend strictement rien à l'instant et que l'on se contente de...  
>se laisser entraîner.<p>

**T**

- …

**T**  
>Il y a encore quelques minutes je pensais à ce que j'allais bien pouvoir boire dans ce bar bondé, moi qui ne devais absolument pas prendre d'alcool puisque "celui qui conduit c'est celui qui ne boit pas"<br>Capitaine de soirée et fier de l'être. Capitaine un peu chiant parce que je retiens mes potes de confondre s'éclater et éclater ma caisse.

Ils se torchent s'ils veulent mais ils rentrent avec un taxi qu'ils devront payer autrement qu'en merci et en super croissants de ma boulangerie préférée. Fair enough.  
><strong>T<strong>

**Flashback quelques minutes auparavant**

_- Duo t'es vraiment lourd, quoi !_

_- Si t'es pas content Quat', trouve-toi un autre chauffeur._

_- Mais je me torche pas !_

_- Non. Mais tu tiens pas l'alcool et tu sais pas dire stop. Dépenser ta thune t'auto-stoppera d'une manière ou d'une autre._

_- ? Je dépense ma thune au bar, ça stoppera rien du tout.._

_- Dans ces conditions t'auras des frais sup' pour rentrer parce que moi c'est niet. Et si tu veux pas plus de frais ben en sortant d'ici tu lèves le pouce. On verra si quelqu'un s'arrête._

_- Sauvage !_

_- C'est pour ça que tu m'aimes. Tu vois t'es dégrisé. Tu pourrais presque conduire ou avoir les roupettes pour te choper le barman qui te bouffe des yeux… _

_- Nardin'_

_- C'est pas en faisant marcher son commerce que tu l'auras dans ton pieux, tu sais ? C'est amour, gloire et Barbès ton truc ! Arrête de parler le bourré et fonce !_

**Fin du Flashback**

**T**  
>Quelques minutes avant c'était musique assourdissante, ambiance de folie, gens en baskets-jeans-t-shirts comme moi, qui sautent de partout, parfois leur verre à la main mais pas trop d'incidents à déclarer.<br>**T**

- Wow...

**T**

Quelques minutes avant c'était forêt de corps en sueur, jeu de piste pour arriver jusqu'au comptoir et commander pour ceux qui secouent leur capital jusqu'à ce qu'ils touchent le jackpot. Comprendre ceux qui se trémoussent pour attiser le feu qu'ils déclenchent.  
><strong>T<strong>

- Je vais y arriver.

**T**

Quelques secondes avant j'étais à deux mètres du comptoir.

Je l'ai jamais atteint.  
>La forêt s'épaississait et la chaleur montait à mesure que je progressais.<br>Mes cheveux trop longs et trop épais étaient ramassés sur le sommet de mon crâne façon samouraï, les pattes et la classe en moins, parce que ça tient moins chaud qu'une natte dans le dos. C'est comme ça que je préfère les porter d'habitude.

Si quelqu'un avait la bonne idée de me retirer le pic pour me faire une bonne blague, il se le prendrait où je pense avec les compliments de mon poing.  
>On plaisante pas avec ma tignasse. On la touche pas sans permission, encore moins des mains inconnues, dans cette atmosphère lourde, moite.<p>

Dans un tel four. Rien que le petit duvet de la nuque et les mèches qui me chatouillaient le visage me rendaient fou.  
>Il faut faire attention en employant ce genre d'expression.<p>

**T**

- Je…

**T**

Au moment où je pensais arriver aux tabourets hélas occupés…

Au moment où je pensais commander un Coca Zéro, un des seuls trucs sans alcool – et sans qu'on demande à en ajouter, l'intérêt du whisky dans un Coca Zéro ? - qu'un mec puisse commander dans un bar où la bière est moins chère qu'un jus de fruit sans passer pour un con.

Au moment où je sentais le feu glisser le long de ma colonne vertébrale…

La glace coulait entre mes reins.

**T**

- Oh…

**T**

Sans que je ne m'en aperçoive, quelqu'un s'était approché très près.

Trop, trop près.

Quelqu'un avait réussi à à peine soulever mon t-shirt pour coller un verre humide dans mon dos.

Quelqu'un avait laissé sa bouche à quelques millimètres de mon oreille pour juste respirer.

Juste me respirer.

Quelqu'un avait réussi à me couper le souffle en attrapant mon pavillon délicatement avec ses dents.

Quelqu'un avait réussi à me faire mordre les lèvres en lapant tranquillement mon lobe avant de le suçoter de plus en plus fort.

Quelqu'un avait presque réussi à me faire crier en réchauffant son verre sur ma peau en un va et vient parfaitement obscène, parfaitement sexuel.

Et pourtant parfaitement correct vis-à-vis de la loi.

On pouvait être indécent sur la voie publique.

On pouvait faire l'amour en public sans finir à la brigade des mœurs.

Le comble.

**T**

- My… God…

**T**

Le verre quitte le bas du dos sans quitter une seconde ma peau, glisse sur ma hanche.

Vient mourir sur mon ventre.

Des doigts légèrement calleux s'égarent sur ma nuque, remonte, viennent chercher le pic et je devrais les haïr ces doigts et pourtant je m'en fous, j'abdique.

Une main me rabat les cheveux sur l'épaule gauche pour qu'une bouche se pose sur la droite…

Apparemment « on » est droitier de moi.

Un corps s'est parfaitement emboîté à mon dos. Comme si nos corps étaient faits pour se prendre.

Oh… hmm « on »… est bien un homme ou c'est une petite bouteille de Coca Zéro qu'il cache dans son pantalon.

Bien un homme oui. Je l'ai su à la minute où il m'avait touché. A la seconde où il m'a donné la fièvre.

**T**

- Don't stop.

**T**

Je le mime, je reviens à l'anglais de mes ancêtres quand je ressens trop fort.

Il ne peut entendre ce que je ressens, mais il peut le vivre.

Les lèvres ont repris le chemin de mon oreille pour me murmurer :

**T**

- Heero

**T**

Au début j'ai cru qu'il me prenait pour quelqu'un d'autre.

Il a dû me sentir me raidir pour de mauvaises raisons car il croit bon d'ajouter.

**T**

- Je m'appelle Heero

- Hajimemajite.

**T**

A fredonner mon japonais de manga, comme si un prénom révélait une ethnie… on pouvait s'appeler Amy sans être Américaine.

Mais sa voix que j'entendais à peine, ou que je faisais correspondre à mes fantasmes, invitait au voyage.

Il n'a pas dû comprendre que j'avais entendu, parce qu'il me répète encore…

**T**

- Je m'appelle Heero.

**T**

Et hmm…

A me manger l'oreille à chaque syllabe, je vais finir par exploser.

Je suis censé être le capitaine de soirée et je me sens un peu paf.

Un peu slash.

Slash de lui.

On peut tomber amoureux d'une voix comme on peut l'être d'un souffle.

D'une chaleur.

D'une manière de toucher, de bouger. De caresser.

De ce que l'autre vous fait ressentir.

On peut tomber amoureux d'une image, à la place j'ai mon imagination.

On peut tomber amoureux de la magie. On peut tomber amoureux d'un moment.

On peut tomber amoureux d'un amant.

D'un aimant, comme si c'était élémentaire.

**T**

- Hee-ro… Je t'ai sur le bout de ma langue… J'aime ton prénom.

**T**

Tout comme on peut retomber dans l'anonymat à la seconde où l'on se voit vraiment.

Et pourtant il faut que je le vois, au risque de lever la brume.

Au risque de laisser s'envoler un rêve.

Car sa peau et ses mots ne me suffisent plus.

Parce que je veux ses yeux et son sourire.

Parce que j'en ai besoin pour aller plus loin.

Alors je me retourne.

Mes mains se retrouvent sur ses épaules, puis dans ses cheveux fous.

Son verre se retrouve dans mon dos, il n'est plus aussi glacé.

Mes yeux se retrouvent dans les siens. Et la glace est rompue.

Et je frissonne plus fort.

- …

**T**

Il me sourit, il me dévore.

Et j'ai la chair de poule.

Dans le noir les couleurs s'effacent mais la profondeur reste.

L'intensité reste.

La. Chaleur. Reste.

Il me rapproche, me serre un peu plus fort et je m'approche de son oreille.

Et ce que je lui dis haut et fort, dans le brouhaha, devient murmure.

Encore.

**T**

- Duo.

**T**

Je sens comme un rictus dans sa réponse.

Comme un rictus sur mes lèvres.

**T**

- Je ne partage pas.

**T**

_Il y a des moments où le temps s'arrête complètement. Où on ne comprend plus rien à ce qu'il se passe et que la vie se met à ne plus avoir aucun sens…  
><em>Je crois que mes potes vont rentrer tous seuls ce soir…

Ou pas. Soyons raisonnables, on a le temps.

Mais c'est dur.

Dur.

Duuur…

Et doux.

Je vais soigner ma fièvre à coup de langue plutôt qu'à coup de reins.

Je vais soigner mes frissons avec des caresses.

Je vais étancher ma soif avec sa peau, garder le sel, garder l'eau, garder les souvenirs.

Je vais prendre et reprendre de mon Coca ZHeero.

Pas besoin d'alcool avec lui.

Je l'ai dit dès le départ.

Ça tombe bien. Avec moi, ce n'est pas la peine d'en rajouter.

N'est pas Duo Maxwell qui veut.

Zheero de conduite. Paas bien... je veux bien quelques heures de coller-serrer...

**T**

**T**

**OWARI**

* * *

><p>Finito !<p>

La fic s'appelle Zheero de conduite :D mais ça vous aurait mis la puce à l'oreille !

Peut-être écrirais-je les aventures de Quatre et de son barman, il faut que l'inspi vienne !

J'espère que ça vous aura plu, surtout à toi ma Lunanamoi pour ton bidet ! Merci d'être toi ^^. Et un grand merci à toi aussi Fredka ! Courage et bisous !

A pluch' tout le monde !

Mithy *back to le monde difficile et dur du gagne-pain (mais bon, c'est utile)*


End file.
